Ghost of You
by frequently-dazzled
Summary: One shot about show last night. I'm sucky at summaries. Just read. I do not own any Grey's Anatomy


I never, said I'd lie and wait forever

If I did we'd be together now

I can't always just forget her

But she could try

I've never seen her so heartbroken. I mean…I've seen her heart broken many times and by the same man. I don't understand how sometimes she just keeps going back to the same man over and over again – and the only thing he does is break her heart. Usually she tells me what happened, however this time she is not able. This time the tears are still falling down her face. She is usually able to hide the tears, but once again she is not able. The tears are falling down her face and there is nothing I can do. I've tried everything. I've offered the tactic to hurt him. I've offered to take her on another vacation. I've tried to do many things, but I can't seem to budge her from the idea that he is the one for her.

I've heard from some of the nurses what was said. The nurses although annoying as hell, can be slightly helpful. Only in this situation though. I begged a nurse, me begging a nurse imagine that, to tell me what happened. And when she told me, I could not believe what I heard – and I am hardly taken by surprise. This is what was said.

_i__"__Tell me now." I said, as I looked over the __nurses__ desk, into their brown eyes not showing mercy._

_"Why?" I looked at her as if she was that intellectually challenged._

_"Because she is my person and I need to know what rumors are going to be spread about her." I said crossing my arms over my chest. I heard the nurse let a small sigh. _

_"All I know is…" I stopped here there. Most of the time the nurses knew everything about what happened, and this time I needed everything told to me. My person was not crying for any reason. "I know you know everything so tell me everything." I commanded. She rolled her eyes at me and I glared at her until she began talking once again._

_"Okay so__Meredith was walking down the hallway and Derek came out of that door." The nurse motioned to the door just a few feet away from me. "Okay." Was all I said, as I waited for her to continue. I was becoming quite anxious to hear the rest. _

_"Okay __so__ anyway as I was saying…Derek came and stopped Meredith talking about some house. Then he had seen the look on her face. Meredith and Derek both stopped talking for a few seconds as Meredith's look became quizzical. Meredith asked Derek about his kiss with Rose." The nurse looked at me as if she was waiting for me to run the other direction and kill Derek. I could have sworn my face was full of anger. How could he do that to her once again? After everything he has done to her. Why did he have to kiss someone __else._

_"__McAss__."__ I muttered under my breath. "Okay continue." I said, uncrossing my arms._

_"Well then he said he knew that she would make up some reason for him to not live with her. Then a fight broke out. Meredith was angered. She brought up the fact that she was once in love with him, until she found out about his wife. He got angry with her for bringing up that reasoning. He told her that she had no right to bring that topic up." She sighed. I could actually see something that looked like compassion in her eyes._

_"Then Derek told her that they were done. They were finished because she could never trust anyone. That was all." The nurse told me nicely. I felt the anger grow in me even more. How could Derek Fucking Shepherd do this to my person? She had every right to say what she did. Meredith Grey, my person, was once in love with Derek Shepherd, then he hurt her when he kept the fact that he had a wife. Then he chose the __McWife__ over __McMeredith__How could he do that to her?__ I paused._

_"Thanks." I actually said sincerely._

_"Yep." I walked away and looked for Meredith. She shouldn't be alone right now. Although I was a hard__ass __but __she couldn't do this alone__ – and I was her only family__. Derek Shepherd broke her __again__ and she needed someone. She needed him__, but she would have to deal with me. As I was walking for the resident locker room, I paused as I seen Derek Shepherd leaning against the doorway smiling. I looked at him, incredulously. He was smiling already? Then as I passed by the doorway I heard him asking some scrub nurse on a date. To a restaurant. Meredith would never hear of this. I walked by muttering a few cuss words here and there…but I made sure he did not hear me. I would deal with him at some other time. But right now my person needed me._

_I made my way down to the locker room and now here I am__i_

Staring at her, feeling all of her pain. She needed him. She was broken, again, because of him. He had shattered her again. She felt horrible – she felt as if this was her fault. I couldn't let her think that. I heard the locker room door open, and I looked at them. I seen our group standing at the door looking in on Meredith to see how she was. No one knew how she was, I didn't know. I looked at them, and nodded my head. Meredith needed all of us. Not just him. Not just me. She needed support to pick her back up. We would pick her up together. Derek would not touch her again, until I massacred him. Hid him and he suffocated in a ditch. Okay so maybe not that bad, but he would suffer.

We watched, when Meredith finally raised her head and looked at us. The tears still falling down her face.

"I can't trust. I'm the problem in this relationship." She said. You heard sighs from everyone. The one you would least expect to go to Meredith, Alex, walked over to Meredith and sighed and held her. Meredith cried into his shoulder.

Everything was silent besides the sounds Meredith made as she cried into Alex's shoulder.

The door opened again as we seen him, looking at her. We turned our heads away from him, and Meredith looked up. She looked into his deep blue eyes and sighed. She stood up. And walked over to him. "I loved you once, but you broke my heart too many times. Don't come back to me. I hate you." You seen a smile on everyone's face that was in there, besides one. Derek. Tears started flowing down his face.

"I'm sorry."

Everyone stood up and looked at Derek. Then at Meredith. Meredith looked at him, the tears still falling down her face. "Not forgiven." We all walked down the hallway away from Derek.


End file.
